degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hollaback Girl (1)
An upcoming episode for the second half of Season 11. Main Plot Bianca is trying hard to be a better person, and part of that is being a good student. When Mr. Simpson recommends for her to look into college, Drew tells her that Katie could help her with finding a good school and a major to pick. Katie inquires into how Bianca got her drugs when she used to sell them and decides they should have a girls night out at a club. Bianca gets them fake IDs to get in, but Bianca realizes Katie was just using her to get more oxycodone, to fuel her addiction. Bianca takes Katie home where Katie tells her that she's just been waiting for her to screw up so she could steal back Drew. Bianca calls her a mess and leaves. Bianca shows up at Drew's house and Drew tells her that things haven't been great between him and Katie. Bianca convinces him to break up with Katie and be with her, leading to them kissing, but Bianca pulls away after she realizes what she's doing is wrong. Drew tells Bianca that he wants to be with her, and they decide to talk more tomorrow at school. Sub Plot Alli becomes mad when Dave refuses to talk to her about the accident and says that he plans to visit Jacinta in the hospital. When she's at home talking with Jenna, they discover a "get well" page for Jacinta on FaceRange, made by her friends, but the comments are filled of people saying the accident is Dave's fault, angering Alli. Dave comes over to watch a movie with her, and while there, Alli tells Dave about the page and the comments and Dave says that it is his fault the accident happened, showing his massive guilt. Third Plot Mo and Marisol are seen walking down the hallway, holding hands, but when they encounter Connor and he talks about their relationship, Marisol tells Mo that they aren't "official" yet. Mo gets disappointed and talks to Jake, in class, for help. Jake tells Mo to take her on a first date, so Mo invites her to The Dot and talk about their first date. Mo intends for this meeting to be their first date, but Marisol clearly shows that she doesn't think of an environment like The Dot as a first date. Mo comes up with something quick, and promises her a skywalk on the CN Tower followed by a dinner as their first date. Trivia= Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani. |-| Gallery= Gallery Kianca.png Ioq7ap.png Degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-full-m23.jpg Drianca Kiss.PNG Drianca Kiss2.PNG Drianca Kiss3.PNG degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-1.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-2.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-3.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-4.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-5.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-6.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-7.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-8.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-9.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-10.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-11.jpg degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-12.jpg Deg.-42-Photo-Gallery.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0141.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0144.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0148.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0168.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0576.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0582.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0586.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0597.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0601.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0610.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0628.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0660.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0692.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0703.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0803.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0818.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0824.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0836.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0843.jpg degrassi_nov16th_ss_0845.jpg Plsuysf.png 5433.jpg 64564d.jpg 4564d.jpg 4564dc.jpg 564f.jpg 5435.png |-| Promos= Promos *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Links= Links *Download Hollaback Girl (1) Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi